


Shifting Hues

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Not Beta Read, Planning Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: Prequel to Kaleidoscope. How did Iris come to be with Hera on that fateful day? What about her parents and siblings? Join Iris as she finds the path that Fate has set before her.  Written for the LoreTober Challenge.
Kudos: 2





	Shifting Hues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers. I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and today's is God or Goddess. These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.

**Shifting Hues**

She looked down from the rainbow she had cast, out across the expansive ocean. She could see the Nymphs playing with dolphins and Poseidon and Amphitrite taking a midday stroll. It was peaceful here, almost too peaceful most of the time. The most fun and excitement came when storms rolled through or Poseidon was angry.

  
She envied the gods and goddesses of Olympus and the Underworld. Their lives must be sprawling with activity. Persephone had gone to Olympus a while ago and had fallen for the great King Hades himself. She was happy for her friend.

  
Persephone and she had first met as toddlers when her parents had visited Demeter. They had become fast friends and as they grew they would visit each other as often as they could. Well, it was mostly her visiting Persephone in the flower meadows, as Demeter was quite overprotective of her daughter.

  
Iris missed Persephone greatly. They hadn't been able to be in contact since Persephone moved as Iris had been kept quite busy and even when she managed to make it to the Underworld, there simply wasn't time. Either Iris was in a hurry or Persephone was busy, but their schedules just never could seem to match.

  
She read over the latest letter from her best friend. Iris found herself craving being able to write letters that were filled with boy gossip and adventures of her and a mystery love like Persephone could. She was happy for Persephone, truly she was, but Persephone's life seemed like such a dream comparatively.

  
Maybe Iris could discuss with her parents about allowing her to go to Olympus. She knew Hera had talked to her mom about private lessons. It would allow her the chance to expand her horizons and being so close she could probably find some time to catch up with her old friend. Mind made up she made her way to her home to find her parents.

  
The mansion was grand in every way possible. Gold hung like flowing water and colors danced upon the walls from the light bouncing off of stained glass windows. It was opulent but you could expect no more from Thaumas, God of Wonder, and Elektra, cloud-nymph of the Amber Trim. Everything in their life was filled with light and magnificent wonders.

  
Her father was overthrown by Poseidon eons ago, but that hadn't changed her parent's lives of grandeur. Now they spent their days in high society. Parties every weekend, balls, and plays. Too much noise for her usually. It was that lifestyle though she may hate to, Iris would put up with the cacophony if it gave her a chance to see Olympus and Persephone and maybe just maybe she would find her own love story beyond those golden gates.

  
"Mother, Father, I have a proclamation." She said upon entering the living area. It was just as extravagant as the rest of the house. Plush gold couches and carpets and ivory and ebony tables, it was anything but simple sophistication.

  
"Come sit sweetheart. Tell us what's on your mind." Electra laid aside the book she was reading as she opened her arms to her daughter. Her parents may have been many things, but they always loved and cared for her and her siblings. They were still heartbroken over the loss of Arke.

Her father folded his paper down and looked over to where Iris settled in her mother's arms, examining the situation. "What is going through that brilliant head of yours, daughter of mine." He said leaning forward toward her. Iris took a deep steadying breath.

"I overheard mother and Queen Hera talking the other day about private lessons in Olympus and well I really thought it over and I would like to take her up on the offer. I know there is a lot I can learn from her. I know you'd miss me and I would miss you as well, but I really feel like this would be a good idea for me." Her parents shared a look and her father sighed motioning to Elektra to explain.

"Your father and I planned to discuss this with you in a few days, but it seems fate has stepped in for us. We know we would miss you terribly, but you won't be so far away that we can't visit from time to time. We know you've had an extra hard time dealing with the loss of Arke, she was your twin after all. We both think that this would be good for you as well." Elektra pulled Iris in close holding her for several minutes as Iris softly cried. The loss of her sibling, her twin still hit her hard.

  
"That's not to say that we aren't sending you off with some rules, because we are," Thaumas said after Iris composed herself. "You are to call home every night. We want to hear your voice and know that you are safe. If we don't hear from you for three days we will come looking. We love you and we worry, we don't want to lose you.

  
"You are to listen to Hera at all times and respect her. She is your queen and you will treat her as such. You are to at no time have anything to do with Apollo; don't go anywhere near him. He is dangerous and I don't trust him in the least. And finally, you are to have fun, make lots of memories and friends, and take lots of pictures to send back to us. It won't be the same around here when I am unable to see your beautiful face every day." He rose from his seat and came over to his daughter, laying a gentle kiss upon her forehead before coupling her cheek. "I love you, my precious daughter."

  
"I love you too Daddy. I love you, momma." They held their daughter close for a few moments before pulling away.

  
"Well, we better call Hera and let her know the decision." A half-hour later Hera had been called and Iris was packed to leave. Iris' remaining siblings had made it home just in time to say to farewells and see her off. It was hard to leave her life behind but she knew that no matter what lay ahead, that she would be ok, but even if she wasn't, she could always come back home to a family who loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like the portrayal of Thaumas and Elektra? I adore these characters and how much they love their children. Make sure you go read Kaleidoscope so you can find where this story leads to.  
> Leave me a comment below and hit that kudos and bookmark and make sure you're following me especially this month for 31 days filled with new stories and chapters!  
> Happy Halloween Month! 🎃
> 
> As always my Faithful readers,  
> With Love, 💜🖤  
> Faithy 🧚♀️


End file.
